February 26, 2007
Bo: I want every tape from every surveillance camera looked at. The patient's medical condition is extremely unstable, so time is of the essence. Yeah, you got it. You on duty tonight? Kayla: Uh, no. I-I was with Marlena when she got the call about John being missing. Bo: She's upstairs right now giving her statement. Kayla: Yeah, I know. Any leads? Bo: No, no. Forensics -- they just cleaned up. Kayla: Somebody must have seen what happened, right? John couldn't just get up and walk out of here on his own. Bo: No, he couldn't have. He was hooked up to all sorts of IV’s and machines. Whoever took him had some medical knowledge. Kayla: I'm sure you're right. Bo: Wells is our first suspect, but John -- he's made a lot of enemies over the years, so it could be anybody. Kayla: You know what? I don't think it's one of John's enemies that took him. I think it's Steve. E.J.: Now, you're sure nobody saw you leaving University Hospital with the patient? Steve: I'm sure. E.J.: Good. A job well done, Steve. Steve: John's here. . . so what's next? What's the plan? E.J.: I don't know. I'm hungry. Are you hungry? You know, I could murder a steak and kidney pie. Maybe it's a British thing. I got some steak. Do you have a kidney? I don't have a kidney. You know what we could do? We could take one of John's kidneys. That would be delicious. Bo: Kay, what makes you think Steve would kidnap John? I mean, he's been through an awful lot lately, but he wouldn't hurt someone he cares about. Kayla: You know, after E.J. dropped the charges against him, when he came home, he -- he was acting more different than ever. Bo: Different how? Kayla: Well, it was like he was fighting a battle with himself. . . and then he walked out on me. Bo: He what? Kayla: He said it was for my own good. Bo: Why would he think that? Kayla: I know you said that you didn't think that Steve would ever do anything to hurt somebody that he loved. I thought that, too. But last night when we were in bed, I woke up to his fingers around my neck. He was strangling me. Bo: Son of a bitch. I got to find him, Kay. Kayla: No. No. No, you're not. It's not his fault. Steve: This is wrong. This is sick! E.J.: This is necessary. Oh, come on. I commended you for being a good team player, so let's just all get on board, shall we? Steve: If you take John's kidney, he'll die. E.J.: No, he can live with one. Steve: He's in a coma. The surgery -- it'll kill him. E.J.: Frankly, as long as his blood is pumping right now, I really don't give a damn. Steve: What are you gonna do with the kidney? E.J.: That's none of your business. Doctor: Ah. Mr. Wells. E.J.: Indeed. Doctor: Thanks for the call. E.J.: My pleasure, doctor. You come well recommended. Steve: Wait, wait. Wait a minute. Who are you? You're not a real doctor, are you, huh? You cut people's insides out for cash? E.J.: Don't worry about him. Hey! He gets a little excitable sometimes, but, I promise you, he's no threat. Steve: You sure about that? E.J.: Don't worry. He knows what happens if he gets out of hand. Come. Doctor: Okay. E.J.: So, the nurse is already inside. She's prepped and ready to go. You can begin the procedure as soon as you'd like. Kayla: So when this happened, Steve was having a dream that E.J. was tormenting him. He was saying, "you're one of us now. " Bo: Meaning a DiMera? Kayla: I think more like a foot soldier, but he just couldn't take hearing it anymore, so he put his hands around E.J.'s neck and -- Bo: Only it was your neck. Kayla: And then when we realized what he was doing, he was afraid to be in the room with me. Bo: Kay, I know you want to be with Steve for a very long time, but I think he's done the right thing. Until he gets his head together, there's no telling what he'll do to you or anyone else. Kayla: I think that he's afraid that what was in that dream really happened and that he was programmed to do the DiMeras' bidding for them. Bo: Mm-hmm. Which includes taking John out of the hospital. Kayla: I don't see why not. E.J. tried to kill John before, so maybe that's the only reason that he dropped these charges against Steve -- so that Steve would get John out of the way for him. . . permanently. Steve: Aah! Aah! No! No! If you want to cut him open, you go through me! You go through me! E.J.: Hey! Easy. That's quite a lot of willpower you have there, Steven. Some people would find that admirable. Unfortunately, not me. All that training we gave you -- maybe you're going to need a little bit more coaxing to stay with the program, no? Steve: Program. Yeah. E.J.: Yeah. Steve: Yes. That man lying in there -- he was on your program. That didn't work out so well for you, did it? E.J.: Did not work out too good for him, did it? Steve: He got away from your family. He had a few years of a normal life. You know, I helped him. Did you know that I helped him when he came to Salem, when he escaped from your father? E.J.: Oh, get off your high horse, Steve. You were Victor Kiriakis' goon. You were a bad boy then, of your own free will. Steve: I saved that man's life, and now you're asking me to look the other way while you let this butcher carve him up! E.J.: But, Steve. . . you're one of us now. Steve: Don't. . . let this hack cut John open. E.J.: Okay. We'll do it your way. If you can find somebody else to operate on your so-called friend, you go ahead. You know of anybody? Steve: How am I supposed to find a doctor to operate on John? E.J.: Marlena's a doctor. Steve: You're kidding. Are you kidding? E.J.: Kayla. Steve: No. No! No way am I dragging Kayla into this -- no. E.J.: Well, it's your call. Either you find another doctor, or you keep your mouth shut, and don't say I don't give you options. Bo: Kay, do you have any other reason to believe Steve might be connected to John's disappearance? Kayla: I don't know. You know what happened the night John was shot. He opened his eyes, looked right at Steve, and said "killer. " Bo: It doesn't prove anything. I mean, John was completely out of it. Kayla: It just all adds up. Steve is acting so weird, and then all these dreams that Marlena's having. Bo: Marlena could have been having those dreams because of what happened in the E.R. a couple of wacky dreams -- they don't really add up to convincing evidence. Kayla: Bo, I realize that. Bo: What would you like me to do with this? Kayla: I just want you to help me find Steve before he does anything else. Bo: And you have no idea where he might be right now? Kayla: He doesn't answer his phone -- at least not my calls. Bo: You sure you want me to do this? I mean, you're prepared for what might happen if I have to arrest him? Kayla: Marlena convinced me that I need to have him committed. . . so he doesn't hurt himself. . . or anybody else. . . if he hasn't already. Bo: Hey, hey, come on. Don't think like that. Kayla: Just help him, Bo, please. Please. Steve: I don't like the options. I don't like it. E.J.: That's really not my problem, Steve. I'm gonna give you 15 minutes to get your wife here. Otherwise, the procedure begins, with or without her. Remember this? Now, you remember to keep my name out of this. Steve: Yes. Yes. E.J.: Good. Now run along. Bo: I got an APB out on Steve. Every available officer is looking for him. Kayla: What about E.J.? Bo: What about him? Kayla: Well, can't you bring him in? I mean, maybe he could tell you something about what happened to John and if Steve had anything to do with it. Bo: No. Even if E.J.'s involved, he's not gonna give me anything. Kayla: Who knows? He loves to bait the cops. Maybe he'll slip and give you something you need. Bo: The last time I tried to do something like that, he ended up suing the department. I got to be very careful with him. If I push him too hard, I could lose any chance I have of bringing him to justice. Kayla: I know. It's just -- Bo: Okay. Okay. I'll talk to him, see what I can get out of him. Kayla: Thank you. Bo: What can I do for you? Kayla: You've done plenty. I'm going to the Salem Inn. Bo: To do what? Kayla: Wait and see if Steve comes back. Bo: Hey, you be careful. I hate having to say that. Kayla: Yeah, I know what you mean. I will. Bo: If I hear anything, I'll call you. You do the same, all right? I love you. Kayla: Okay. Kayla: Steve. Steve: I scared you. Kayla: No. No, you didn't. Steve: I was just about to call you. Kayla: Where have you -- Steve: No, no. No. don't. Don't touch me, please. Kayla: Okay. Steve: You know where I've been, don't you? Kayla: At the hospital with John? Steve: I took John. Kayla: Is he all right? Steve: No questions. Kayla: I got to call the police. Steve: No. No. No police. If you call them, people will die. John will die. Steve: I can see that you're scared... but you need to listen to me and do exactly as I say. I came to you because I need help. Kayla: I've been trying to help you. Steve: I need help for John. Kayla: Do you have any idea how dangerous it was to take him in his condition or how much trouble you might be in now? Steve: We'll all be in a lot more trouble if you don't come with me right now. Let's go. Kayla: What if I say no? Steve: You can't. You don't have a choice. Kayla: Are you threatening me? Steve: Please. Sweetness... I need you. Steve: Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait! Give me that. Your services are no longer needed. Get out. Get out! Out! Kayla: Who was that? Steve: Never mind. Listen. John is in there. No, no, no, no. No. Now, listen to me. I don't know if you've ever done this before, but you're John's only chance. Kayla: You haven't told me what you want me to do. Steve: You have to take out one of John's kidneys. Category:2007